Fates Intertwined
by Crazy Twilight Lover
Summary: He's mocked her and bullied her, and now she wants her revenge. But of course, things don't exactly go as planned when the situation suddenly involves mind-controlling vamps and vengeful spirits. And maybe a little bit of love. EXB AU Renamed Hiatus
1. Prologue

Prologue

Isabella Marie Swan was a normal, unpopular girl who has a major crush on Forks High's hot playboy. Edward Anthony Masen has a new girl on his arm every week, and thinks his sister Alice's best friend is a total nerd. He hates her and so does his current girlfriend, Lauren Mallory.

What happens when Isabella disappears one day after Lauren tries to torture her? What happens when she does not return for a whole year? And what happens when she finally comes back to school—but as the shy but total hottie Bella Cullen?

Who is this mysterious Bella? Does she have a connection to Isabella's disappearance? Why is her skin so pale? Why are her eyes gold? Why does she dump all her friends to sit alone? Why does she ignore all the flirty boys trying to get her attention? And why does Edward find that he has feelings for her?

Will Bella return his love? Or were her transformation and his harsh past with her too painful for her to forget? Fate will play with both their hearts until one gives in.

* * *

**(A/N-Bella is Isabella. Bella is the vampire, Isabella is the human. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are Elizabeth and Edward Senior Masen's children. Rosalie and Jasper are the Hales. Bella's parents just died, and she is taken in by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who are vampires, after she is changed. The Cullens have no children except for Bella, who is adopted by them later on in the story.)**


	2. I'm Not Good Enough For You

Chapter 1

I'm Not Good Enough for You

**Isabella's POV**

I drove to school carefully, making sure that I was on time. The crisp morning air helped refresh my mind, and I felt buoyant as I stepped out of the fire-engine-red truck. Alice's bright canary-yellow Porsche caught my eye, and I grinned, hoping to catch up with her.

"Hey Alice! Wait up!" I cried, running to catch up with my best friend. Unfortunately for me, fate was playing a cruel joke on me this morning. As I was sprinting as fast as I could, a pebble decided that it should have the honor of tripping me.

"Ahh!" I yelped as the ground loomed up towards my face. I fell hard, scraping the heels of my hands on the rough ground. Malicious laughter rang all around me as half the student body snidely mocked my clumsiness. In the front, was the last person I wanted to have seen this.

Edward Masen was smirking at me, holding onto his most recent play toy, Lauren Mallory. I had a huge crush on him since freshman year, but he didn't even know that I existed. After all, the hot, popular, sexy playboy would not be caught dead knowing about an unpopular, plain girl like me. He poked fun at my present situation. "So, Clumsy, are you just gonna sit there and gawk at me? Cause, you know, I'll never go out with you."

I blushed furiously at Edward's rudeness, and heard more sneers from his followers. Lauren glared at me, then decided that I was not a threat and proceeded to announce, "Poor girl. She can't even get a date with a geek, let alone _my _boyfriend. The day that Eddie goes out with you, is the day that pigs will fly. So stop staring at my boyfriend as if you own him, which you do not."

Tears of anger welled in my eyes at her mocking words. I wanted so badly to dig a hole all the way to the Earth's core and fall in. Instead, I snapped back at her, "I don't care about your playboy of a boyfriend, Lauren! He'll dump you before the week is over! I don't even want him, because the day that I'll agree to go on a date with someone like him, will be the day that vampires exist! So shut your trap!" Oops. Big mistake.

"What did you say to me, you filthy bit of scum? Are you talking back to _me_? Me, the hottest girl on the planet, who has the hottest guy on the planet?" she screamed.

I couldn't help but blow up. "Yes, I'm talking back to you! Do you have a problem with that? Because it's about time someone put you in your right place! I don't care how hot you are, your clothes are so revealing, they make me want to puke on them, but it looks like someone already did! So why don't you stop torturing all the people in this school that are 'losers', as you oh-so-conveniently call them! They're regular people like you!" I finished my rant.

Lauren's eyes practically glowed with hatred for me, but I could care less. Because Edward Masen was glaring daggers at me and even went so far as to step forward to smack me. But Lauren beat him to the punch. She raised her hand to give me a hard slap that would've left my face marked for days, had Alice not stepped in at that moment.

"Isabella, are you alright?" she asked, glaring at her brother. Edward involuntarily flinched before he could compose himself. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came over to help me.

Jasper and Rosalie are twins, the cousins of the Masens, and they love me like I am part of their family. Emmett loved me even more than them, almost as much as his sister Alice. The four of them were my best friends. I still couldn't believe how they could be related to a jerk like Edward. But he is such a hot, sexy jerk. How I'd love to touch his toned chest, run my fingers through his smooth, silky bronze locks…stop, Bella! I scolded myself.

"—I'm telling Mother about this, Edward! Isabella is like our sister! Can't you be nicer to her? Her parents just died, and she has no one there for her, so be nicer, cause not everyone gets what they want in life like you do!" Alice was still shouting.

I got up and brushed off my sweats, hoping to get the dirt off. Lauren glared at me and mouthed, "You'll still pay for that." Truthfully, I didn't care one bit. Rose, being my almost-big sister, gave Lauren a look so dirty that if looks could kill, Lauren would be long dead.

But a part of me knew that she was speaking the truth. There was just no way in the entire universe that Edward Masen was going to even notice me. I'm just not good enough for him.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I glared at the geeky girl walking away from me, her back turned towards the hottest guy in the school, me. She dared to turn her back on the king of the school? My siblings, Alice and Emmett, and my cousins, Rosalie and Jasper, followed her. They should be hanging around popular people such as me, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Mike, and Katie, not with a girl like Isabella Swan, if you can call her a girl. She was so plain that I wanted to chuck her into a roasting fire for being such a nerd.

Who was that girl, to think that she could talk back to my Lauren? I am going to give that Isabella Swan a piece of my mind, and she is not going to like it.

During Biology, I sat next to Isabella. Mike kept on coming over to me and asking me how many girls I've "banged", as he called it. I picked a random number, which happened to be eight. No way was I telling anyone that I was still a virgin. The whole school thought that Jessica Stanley was going to have my baby, and the slut actually liked it that way. Ew.

Before I could begin to criticize the nerd for talking back to my girl, Mr. Banner started class. I hoped that Isabella Swan knew that Lauren was still going to get back at her. This is going to be fun.

Isabella dutifully took notes, being the I-know-all-and-I'm-a-geek sort of girl she is. Uh. How can Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie actually adore this…this brainiac _thing_? I hate going to school, but my father and mother, Elizabeth and Edward Senior, would never let me drop out. I'm already a junior, so who cares about school when they're seventeen?

Today, we had to identify the phases of an onion root under a microscope with our partners. As usual, I ignored the worksheet set in front of me, allowing the know-it-all sitting to my right do my work for me. She was so scared of failing Biology; she is even willing to do my class work for me. Isabella scrawled 'prophase' onto the page, and then switched the slide expertly. Next, she wrote 'anaphase' and then 'interphase'. When Mr. Banner came around the room to check our answers, Isabella was already finished. Our teacher glared at me, knowing fully well that I did none of the work, yet I still got an excellent grade for the day.

With nothing else to do, I started to check out the girls in the classroom. Boring. I've already memorized most of their bodies, so I was quickly bored stiff. Glancing over at Isabella, I saw that she was wearing silver sweats that would've shamed any normal girl. There was no way that anyone could see her curves like that. Grr.

Her brown hair fell lankly down her back, a tangled mess of chocolate locks. Her deep brown eyes were lifeless and the dullest color I have ever seen. And her clothes, I don't even want to talk about the boyish clothes she wears. Man, this girl needed some improvements, and she needed them bad if she was gonna go out with anyone anytime soon.

But why do I care? I would never go out with that girl. Her entire existence screamed, "I'm a loser!" and trust me when I say this, she is never going to be seen hanging off my arm as my girlfriend. She's just not good enough for me.


	3. Torture Time Is Never Pretty

Chapter 2

Torture Time Is Never Pretty

**Isabella's POV**

I could feel Edward's eyes raking over my body, and repressed a shudder. I didn't even want to know what was going on in his brain this time. I mentally thanked the tiny part of my brain that told me to wear sweats to school today. However, neither the little part nor I knew that I was going to die soon in those silver sweats.

When the bell rang, I ran out of the room, eager to go home before Lauren found the perfect time to get back at me. Rushing to my locker, my plan was instantly suffocated. On _my_ locker, making out in full sight, were none other than Edward Masen and Lauren Mallory. Ewwwwww! I choked back the urge to vomit and cleared my throat loudly.

The two turned around to glare at me, before going back to sucking each other's faces out. Thankfully, Alice and Emmett happened to stroll by and saw my difficult position. Alice let out another earsplitting rant that made many heads turn our way, while Emmett plucked the lovebirds off each other. That tiny pixie of a girl sure knew how to embarrass her brother.

Lauren shot me a murderous look that made it clear she wanted to rip my head off. I snatched my books out of my locker and ran outside to the safety of my Chevy before my enemies could catch up. No such luck could be bestowed upon a klutz like me. I had to trip on thin air halfway across the crowded parking lot. Emmett had already released Lauren and Edward and they had plowed furiously through the crowd of students, hot on my trail.

Lauren started to yell loudly at me. "Did you really think that you could outrun me, you dirty little piece of trash? I have plenty of advantages, and I will use them to get back at you for making a fool of me in front of the school—" Huh? She was the one that made a fool out of _me_! "—and I will most certainly beat you up until you are begging for mercy at my feet—" Ha! Never going to happen! "—then I will throw you into a garbage bin and make sure you never rise from the dead—" Who said anything about me rising from the dead? "—and we will be rid of you once and for all!" She sounded like she was going to war. In this case, it _was_ war.

I wanted nothing better than to punch Lauren in the gut. She was obviously aiming to make me mad, and she was succeeding. However, only a small part of me was furious; seventy-five percent of me was laughing my head off at her stupid shouting.

A heavy blow to my stomach stopped my internal laughter. I felt hot tears of pain stinging in my eyes, and blood came out of my mouth. I tried in vain to defend myself against another one of Edward's hard kicks. Lauren and Edward's little group of followers helped them torture me, kicking and punching every part of my body they could reach. I felt burning aches in my sides and my legs. Lauren dug her fake nails deep into my flesh, causing me to scream and four lines of blood to pool on my forearm. I shrieked again when I saw the blood. The rusty smell invaded my nose, making my head spin uncomfortably.

Then, everything went black.

When I woke up, I was still in the parking lot. Lauren, Edward, and their followers had left me unconscious after I had been knocked out at the smell of my blood.

The gray clouds had opened up, and freezing rain was pouring on my bruised body. Small rivulets of blood ran along the blacktop as the water flowed down my arm. Grunting, I moved my body gingerly, trying my best to sit up without hurting anything.

I yelped out as a searing pain ran up my side. I was sure that some of my ribs were broken, along with my left femur (thigh). Some of my broken ribs had turned inward, puncturing my lungs and making it hard for me to breathe. The rain hurt as it harshly pelted my aching body. The more I hurt, the more I hated Lauren Mallory and Edward Masen for hurting me. I began to see that my hopeless love was only a crush, and had passed as soon as I was beaten up. I began to see how terrible Edward Masen really was. I saw that, underneath the fine handsomeness, was a black heart that thought it could take any girl it wanted and throw her away when it got bored of her.

A flash of wet, blond hair caught my eye, and I saw the pale figure of the new doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He and his wife, Esme, had no children, despite how much they wished they could. The good-looking man had wanted to adopt me, but certain…problems got in the way. Now, he was working furiously to save my life before it could slip through his fingers.

"Don't try to save me. My soul is so battered that all it longs for is the quiet calmness of Heaven," I barely whispered.

Dr. Cullen replied, "I will save you, and I will adopt you as my own daughter. You will forget all those terrible times, and you will bask in happiness and beauty for the rest of eternity."

I had no idea why I was talking so old fashioned, but I was. Maybe it was Death's presence, or even the doctor's way of speaking that influenced me to talk like someone from the seventeen-hundreds. "I have dreamed about those things, and I have received them. But, alas, that is only in a dream, and dreams do not come true. Please, just let Death whisk me away into a painless slumber."

"But I know a way of saving you. Would you want it if you could have it? But beware; all gifts come with a price. No gift comes for free," Dr. Cullen cautioned.

I let out a hiss of pain as his expert fingers gently prodded my broken ribs. "What is the gift you speak so dearly of, and what is the price I must pay?"

He answered, "The gifts are immortality, strength, speed, and breath-taking beauty. The prices are bloodlust and three days of excruciating pain."

I thought for a while, and then murmured, "I am willing to pay the price. But hurry, I feel my life slipping away with every breath I take."

I felt a slash of pain on my throat, and fire sprang up in my veins. I screamed in agony, thrashing against the burning flames that consumed my body in their fiery depths. Cool hands pulled me up and I felt as though I were flying. The doctor had grabbed me in a stone-hold and was running at inhuman speed towards the forest. I screamed out once more then everything went black once again.

I woke up on a golden bed in a bright, warm room that was painted a beautiful golden hue. My body felt stronger, and everything was in sharper focus. My ears picked up every sound in the forest, from a bird hiccupping fifty feet away, to a rat's heartbeat under the house. A strange, burning sensation dominated my dry throat, and I desperately wanted some warm blood to take away the dryness. Wait, blood? Why would I want to drink blood?

Dr. Cullen glided into the room, followed by a dancing figure with soft caramel locks. That must me Esme Cullen. I opened my mouth to speak, expecting my voice to be raspy. Instead, shockingly musical words flowed out of my throat. "Why am I here? What happened?"

Esme nervously glanced at her husband and said urgently, "Carlisle, it has only been one day. How is her transformation complete already?"

Carlisle smiled at me and murmured to Esme, "I knew she was special from the moment I saw her. This girl is a unique vampire. We should adopt her, and teach her our ways." Turning to me, he explained, "You are a vampire. Some vampires have powers and some do not. Esme and I are 'vegetarian' vampires, meaning we drink only animal blood, and we learned to resist humans. We would like to adopt you as our daughter and teach you our ways. How does that sound?"

I eagerly nodded my head in agreement. There was no way I was going to go around attacking humans. The mere thought of drinking Lauren Mallory's blood made me want to vomit, if it was possible for a vampire to do so.

"Alright," Carlisle continued. "I'll tell you a bit about my past, Esme's past, our rules, and the Volturi…"

* * *

**Carlisle's POV **

I explained everything to Isabella as best I could, and then asked her if she wished to return to school once she was no longer a newborn. She told me yes immediately.

"Isabella, would you like to see your reflection?"

"I will in a minute. Dr. Cullen—" she started to say.

"Call me Carlisle, and call my wife Esme, or Mother, whichever you choose," I interrupted.

"Carlisle, I don't want to be known as Isabella Swan anymore. Her life is over. From now on, I will be called Bella Cullen. A new girl has been born when her old life died."

_This girl is wise,_ I thought.

Suddenly, Bella's voice stated in my head, _Am I? I was an A+ student while I was human._

Whoa! What was that about—Oh! I understand now. Her power is mental conversing. Interesting. No doubt, the Volturi will want her.

Esme brought a mirror for Bella, and the young vampire gazed wordlessly at herself. Her brown hair tumbled down her back in luscious curls, down to her waist. Her once-brown eyes were a startling shade of ruby-red. Her skin had paled even more, making her a perfect picture of Snow White.

"I'm full of energy. Let's go swimming!" she yelled. Esme and I laughed at her sweetness, following her down the stairs to the vast outdoor pool in our backyard.

Bella scaled up the high dive at vampire speed. She was not used to her new quickness, and slipped off the end of the diving board. In the blink of an eye, the girl was replaced by a sleek silver dolphin that plunged into the depths of the pool.

Esme gasped in amazement, rushing over to her new daughter. "How did you do that?" she asked the confused dolphin.

The dolphin disappeared, and Bella reappeared. "I don't know," Bella whispered. "I was just thinking, 'If only I could be a dolphin,' and then, I found myself in a dolphin's body!" She clambered out of the water and looked at her reflection again. "I hate my eyes," she whimpered. "I wish they were gold like yours." Almost as if her wish were granted, her eyes were a dazzling shade of topaz.

"Hmm. Mental conversing, shape shifting, and the ability to change her appearance at will. This is one powerful vampire," I mused.

"What happened to you before, Bella? When Carlisle brought you home, you were all bruised up." Esme was acting motherly towards our Bella.

All Bella said was, "Torture time is never pretty."


	4. Bella Cullen

Chapter 3

Bella Cullen

One year later

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My name is Bella Cullen and I am a seventeen-year-old-vampire. My first year as a vampire has just passed, and it is January once again. Tomorrow, it will be exactly one year since I was changed.

I am a really powerful girl. My powers are: I can talk to people in my mind, I can change into animals or make others change into animals, I can change my appearance or others' appearances, I can control the elements, and other vampires' powers are useless against me, unless I let down the guard I use to block the powers. All in all, I am very high on the Volturi's 'WANTED' list.

I never forgave Edward Masen or Lauren Mallory for what they did to me. I plan on getting revenge, even though Carlisle and Esme soothed the pain the "Forks High's Royals" left on my soul a bit. In one week, I am enrolling in Forks High as a senior, the Cullens' new adopted daughter.

I am very good at resisting human blood. The first time I went hunting, I ran across a human hiker who was camping in the area. The smell of his blood did not bother me one bit, and within one month, my eyes were a beautiful topaz color, never to be red again. I am very proud of myself because I have never tasted human blood, and I have never killed a human.

I own two vampire pets—a wolf and a tiger. My male tiger, Sunset, is the color of a dazzling sunset and is as tall as a horse (or a werewolf). My adult-lion sized female wolf, Silverpaw, is silver all over expect for a pure white stripe running down her head. It starts from in between her pointy ears, between her midnight black eyes, to her tiny black nose. My two pets follow me everywhere and are my best friends. After I drink from an animal, instead of burying the carcass, I let Sunset and Silverpaw eat it. They do not need to drink blood like vampires; animal vampires eat meat. They get along fine. So, instead of having a cat and a dog, I have a tiger and a wolf.

I went to a rainforest in India four months after I was changed. There, I came upon a massive tiger, caught and bleeding in an ugly trap. The sight made me angry because poachers were not allowed to hunt tigers. The poor animal was in pain, so I freed him, making him an animal vampire, and to thank me, he followed me around. I named him Sunset after the lovely color of his coat.

In Northern Canada, two months after I had found Sunset, I came upon a wounded Arctic wolf. She was huge and had a bullet wound lodged in her hip. The creature was so beautiful, I couldn't bear to drink form it. Instead, I "healed" her by biting her and made her my pet. I called the wolf Silverpaw because she had the most stunning silver coat I ever saw.

Most people would be afraid of Silverpaw and Sunset, but I could communicate with them. I taught them not to harm a human, no matter how much the human irritated them. They were trained to fight, and would tear a vampire to shreds once I gave them the signal to attack. I love my pets more than anything else, and they are my constant companions.

After I had 'died', Carlisle told all of Forks that I was killed by abusive teenagers at Forks High. The school had closed for a whole month, trying in vain to find out who had murdered me. The town bought me a marble grave marker (My parents were extremely rich and I inherited the money.) that said,

Isabella Swan

Born—September 13, 1987

Died—January 20, 2005

A Dearly Loved Daughter, A Dearly Loved Friend

"Death, that hath suck the honey from thy breath,

Hath yet no power upon thy beauty."

-Romeo and Juliet-

It was strange seeing my own gravestone when I haven't even died. But "A Dearly Love Daughter, A Dearly Loved Friend" made me want to laugh my head off. There was no way Lauren or any of her 'friends' wrote that.

Once, on Halloween night, I saw Edward Masen kneeling at my gravestone, glaring at it and muttering a string of profanities under his breath. I heard him curse me for having to die and making Lauren go to jail. (Angela Weber had seen Lauren give me one last kick after everyone had left and had reported to the police.) I felt like playing a prank on him, so I ran home and changed into the black cloak the Volturi had given me as a birthday present. I made my irises ruby-red, and snatched up a sharp knife with real jewels on the hilt.

I ran back to the graveyard at midnight, and crouched behind my grave marker. Edward stood staring at my grave, still mumbling swear words. I rose like a ghost from behind the marble, making it look like I rose from the dead. I held the knife and raised it as if I were going to plunge it into his heart. Edward thought it was my spirit coming back for revenge; he screamed like a little girl and ran away at a speed that would impress a vampire. That prank had me rolling on the ground, laughing for half the night.

Carlisle and Esme claimed that they adopted me from an orphanage in Chicago. I was born in that city anyways, so the information was half correct. My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, were from Chicago, Illinois and I was too. After I finished eighth grade, they decided to move to Forks, Washington. I hated Forks and longed to return to Chicago, until I set eyes on Edward Masen…

I was still nervous about school tomorrow. What if no one liked me? What if someone found out that I was Isabella Swan and not Bella Cullen? What if my old friends don't like me?

Silverpaw nudged my arm with her wet nose. She wanted to go hunting. Sunset paced restlessly back and forth, roaring at nothing in particular.

_Bella, we want to go hunting. We're hungry,_ Silverpaw thought in her head.

_Yeah. Pleeeeease. Take us hunting. We've nothing to do except pace and howl/roar at thin air. _Sunset agreed with his adopted sister.

"Alright. Let's hunt," I said, heaving myself off the ground. I was staring at my gravestone in the middle of the cemetery, deep in thought, so I had not noticed the burning in my throat.

_Yay!_ They cheered in my head. I beamed at my pets, who were waving their tails in excitement. Sunset showed his teeth in a tiger's grin and Silverpaw stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth in a wolf's smile. **(A/N-Any idea where I got that from, Eclipse Lovers?)** Oh, how I loved those two.

I sometimes rode on Sunset's or Silverpaw's back. Now, I felt like running. The three of us took off, looking like a minor hunting party from Medieval times (the Middle Ages). I tracked down a buck, a doe, and a fawn. I allowed the fawn to escape so it could grow up, but the buck and doe were killed. After I drank the animals dry, the tiger and wolf stepped forward to their meal.

When I got home, I played the piano for a while, thinking of a new melody. The song I was currently playing was an angry piece I wrote after I was changed, called "How Long Does It Take To Notice Me". It was about how I was invisible to Edward Masen and how I would sometimes wonder, while human, what it would take for him to finally see me. Another song I wrote was entitled "I'm Sorry For Everything I've Done", a song dedicated to my biological parents. It was a prayer to them, an apology for every wrong I had done them while they were alive and that I had not had the chance to apologize for. I hoped they had forgiven me.

My life as a vampire was fine and I enjoyed it. However, in seven days, I was going to go to high school again and face the people that had killed me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

A new student is coming to Forks High in one week. I wonder why she would let Dr. Cullen and his wife adopt her; this school is said to be haunted.

It had been one year since Fork was in an uproar. Isabella Swan had disappeared after Lauren and I had beaten her up. I was afraid that people would remember, now that it was January again, about the murder of one of our students.

Lauren was arrested because one of the quiet nerds, Angela Weber, had seen her kicking Isabella after everyone had left. When the police asked me if I knew who killed Isabella, I said that I didn't.

In truth, I really _did_ know who had killed Isabella. Me. I had aimed the kick at her stomach that had caused blood to leak out of her mouth. I had told Lauren that we should get back at Isabella after school. I was the one who had punched her sides so hard, her ribs had broken and the sharp points had punctured her lungs. I was the one who tore her soul.

Some people said that they saw Isabella a couple of times as a ghost. I did not believe them until one night in October.

Mike had dared me to go to the cemetery and swear in front of Isabella's grave on Halloween night at midnight. I had accepted the challenge without a second thought. I arrived at the graveyard at five minutes to twelve. I started saying curse words and ignored the flash of white I saw in the corner of my eye. It was probably a snowy owl or something. **(A/N-Can you guess what that was?)**

At exactly midnight, Isabella's ghost rose from behind the marble. Holy s! She really did come back from the dead! She was wearing a black cloak and her face was deathly pale. In her hand was a jeweled knife that looked like it could cut through steel. But the worst ting was her eyes. They were a hideous red color that screamed, "I'm evil!"

Isabella had raised her knife, about to plunge it deep into my heart. I knew that this was her revenge for me murdering her. I wanted to apologize, but I doubt ghosts care about "I'm sorry!"s if you can't bring them back to life. Instead, I screamed in the ghost's face and ran home at a speed I didn't know I possessed. The rest of the night, I stayed home, locked behind the door. Alice and Emmett had teased me for a while, until I told them I had really seen Isabella's ghost and about what I had done to her. They agreed that she was trying to get back at me.

Great. So now, I have to worry about the new girl, Bella Cullen, coming to Forks High, my reputation, my top secret "I murdered Isabella Swan so I'm dead meat" secret, and, to top the ice-cream off with a cherry, a vengeful ghost trying to kill me. Just great. Life is so terrific.


	5. Swooning Over the New Girl

Chapter 4

Swooning Over the New Girl

**Bella's POV**

I hopped into my cherry-red Aston Martin Vanquish. Yeah. So I'm rich. I absolutely dreaded going to school today. I mean, who cares about high school when they have an eternity to learn? Besides, going to school means seeing Edward-the-egoistical-playboy-jerk. That is one face I do not want to see for the rest of my existence.

Sunset and Silverpaw whimpered when I left, so I had to promise them I would take them hunting after school. They seemed awfully excited.

Pulling into the parking lot, I notice a flashy silver Volvo and a red BMW. **(A/N-Any idea who they belong to?) **The cars were nice, but none were as pretty as my Aston Martin.

As soon as I found a parking space, boys swarmed over to my car with greedy looks in their eyes. Let me see if—yup. He's right there. Jerk.

I pulled my hood up so it shaded my face. No one could see my features clearly, meaning I'd hopefully get across the day and arrive home with no suitors. Any luck? No, of course not. As soon as I stepped out of the car, students started peering into my hood, trying to get a glimpse of me. I glided to first period with my schedule, after a long argument with the lady behind the counter. I had to convince her eighty times that she had not died and gone to Heaven, and that I was no angel.

Let's see, English first period. I made it all the way through to lunch and no one saw my face. Thank goodness. If someone had seen my vampire features, they would have been gawking at me like goldfish in a bowl. Advanced English, Spanish, Advanced Calculus, and World History were easy. After lunch, I had Advanced Biology and then Gym. Oh joy. At least I had my gracefulness now.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Alice asked me, motioning me over to her table. Emmett stopped kissing Rosalie—When had they gotten together?—long enough for me to introduce myself. Jasper came over and I had to do the introductions again. Finally, Edward strutted over to Alice's table with Katie hanging off his arm. Yup—jerks just don't change. I excused myself and went to an empty table.

All through lunch, I pulverized my food and ignored the curious stares from the people around me. Five minutes before the bell rang, I got up and floated to Advanced Biology. The teacher, Mr. Banner (Still?) told me to sit in the only seat available, which was in the middle of the classroom. When the bell rang, the students trickled in reluctantly and I looked up to see who my lab partner was. Oh joy.

Making his way toward me, cool as a bean, was none other than Edward Masen. He introduced himself in what he thought was a 'sexy' way, but really made me want to puke, if vampires can. All through class, he tried to get my hood down, but was always slapped away as soon as his hand was five inches from my face.

I rose to go to Gym after the bell rang. We played soccer, and I was chosen to be the goalie. Mike Newton tried to attack me, but of course, he didn't succeed. I 'accidentally' kicked it so hard, it flew straight into the opponent's net. Some people were awed, some were jealous.

"Wow! How'd you do that, Bella?" Tyler Crowley asked me in amazement. I just shrugged my shoulders, knowing that my musical voice was going to attract even more unwanted attention.

"It's just luck," Lauren drawled lazily. She had been bailed out of jail and was hanging around her followers again, who eagerly nodded their heads in agreement. Like I could care less.

I ran at human speed to my Aston Martin while everyone else was too busy at their lockers. Once outside, I was hit by a gust of freezing wind, though I wasn't cold. My hood slipped off and my luscious brown hair whipped around my head in a fluid motion. Boys who were there dropped their jaws at the sight of my face, and some even ran back into the hallways to call their friends. Ugh.

_Gorgeous! And Lauren told me she was hiding her face because it was so hideous, she was afraid to show everyone her ugliness. I can't wait to get her in a bed…_ Mike Newton's thoughts repulsed me to my core, and I tuned him out, not wanting to hear anymore of his disgusting thoughts.

All the other boys' thoughts were running in a similar pattern as Mike's. Couldn't teenage boys mature a bit and stop thinking about the only things they cared about? UGH!

Edward Masen came stuttin' over to me again and acted all cool and collected around me. I bet not. I could hear his pulse hammering in his veins and his heartbeat quickening. He tried to flash me the seductive crooked smile that lured girls in every time. Not gonna work, boy.

"Hey, babe. How about you stop by my house after school? My parents are out all night," he suggested. I mentally told myself not to vomit. I held one long, white finger up in a gesture that said, 'In a minute'. Provoking him, I flashed a dazzling smile at some guys, and winked at others.

The next thing that happened was so hilarious, it should put it in the Interesting History section of our Forks History textbooks. The boys that I winked and smiled at fainted right in front of me. Edward Masen looked beyond shocked now. I laughed and leaned in close, as if to kiss his jaw. I purred roughly in his ear, "No." Then, laughing, I hopped into my car and sped away.

Sunset and Silverpaw leaped with joy when I got home. They grinned at me and I grinned back. "Hey you two. How about we go hunting?"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched the girl glide over to an empty table at the end of the cafeteria. She started pulverizing her food, and got a bored look on her shadowed face. Her designer clothes perfectly shaped her curvy body. She looked like a brooding supermodel.

With five minutes to spare, the new girl got up and dumped her food into the trash. She hadn't eaten a bite. I could see her hips swaying in a natural way. Katie tugged on my arm in a way that was totally not cute and tried to say seductively, "Hey, Edward. How about we go to Port Angeles and catch a movie tonight?" I declined quickly and left for Biology when the bell rang.

I strutted into the classroom, and it looked like luck was on my side today. The new girl was my new lab partner! She shot me a dirty look that meant 'I'll kill you if I ever get the chance.' I wonder what I ever did to her. **(A/N-He killed her. Duh. Why else would she look like she wants to rip his head off? Edward, you **_**are**_** a pea brain.)**

During class, I tried to get her hood off of her face, but every time my fingers came within five inches of her face, I would be slapped. Her palm was icy and almost made me shiver. Almost. There is no way Edward Masen is going to shiver in front of a girl.

I came strolling outside after being attacked by Katie on my locker. There were many wolf-whistles, and I looked to see who was capturing all the attention of the guys. It was the new girl. And holy s! She was hott! Many boys were circled around her blood-red Aston Martin Vanquish V12. How I wish I could have one of those.

My heart was beating so loudly against my chest, I thought the whole school could hear it. My blood hammered hard through my veins. I grinned the sexy, crooked grin that always got me a girl. "Hey, babe. How about you stop by my house after school? My parents are gonna be out all night," I said in what I hoped was a seductive voice.

She smiled lightly at me and held up a finger, telling me wordlessly to wait to for second. Something about her was familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. She then proceeded to dazzle some guys thoroughly with a blinding smile and the sweetest wink.

Then, something happened that I did not expect. The guys that the new girl had turned her attention to fainted. My jaw dropped in amazement; she had such a powerful influence on boys. She leaned so close, I could almost feel her cold lips on my jaw. "No," she purred roughly in my ear. Then, Laughing, she slid gracefully into her car and sped away.

When I got home, my mother, Elizabeth Masen, asked me what was the most interesting thing that happened in school today. I told her, "It was the guys swooning over the new girl." Then, I went upstairs to think about her.

* * *

**(A/N-I'll try to update everyday. Somedays, I'll get two cahpters done. I'm really a non-busy girl. So, check in everyday, cuz I'll probably have a new chapter or two. I'm new at this! Review please!)**


	6. Life is so Confusing

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews! This chapter may be boring, and I'm sorry. I just have to introduce the characters' families and their personalities before I can go on! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Just a warning! But his is a very important chapter! It talks about the **_**unknown**_** past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, though I wish I do. Boo-hoo!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Life is so Confusing

**Bella's POV**

"Hey, Belly-Bells! How was school today?" Carlisle asked fondly, running a hand through my hair and messing up the neatly brushed mahogany curls.

I stared at him in shock. "Since when were you such an—optimistic, I think the right word is—vampire?"

He shrugged indifferently, "I just had a good day, that's all. A patient with influenza came in yesterday, and I'm proud to say, my medication is working."

I laughed as Esme floated into the room, exclaiming, "Honey, is that _mud_ I see on my two-hundred dollar Persian fur carpet?" Carlisle guiltily trudged up the stairs to change out of his dirty work boots. I giggled again as my mother huffed, "Honestly, you would have thought that he's learned after seventy years of living with me!"

"Do you need something, Mother?" I murmured shyly, trying to get her in a good mood by calling her 'Mother'. She instantly beamed and motioned for me to join her.

"Let's work on the garden. Thank goodness, it's stopped raining for once." She toddled outside and I followed her, casting a worried glance at the clouds looming continuously across the wide sky. But the gray fluffs of clouds did not look like they were thinning, so I proceeded to dig up some weeds.

"So, who is he?" Esme asked mischievously while planting lavenders and freesia. **(My favorite two flowers. Can you guess why?)** She sounded like a young, gossiping teenage girl instead of a kind mother. I sighed; she always knew if a boy was on my mind.

"It's the guy—if you can call him a human—that murdered me, along with his girlfriend." Esme gasped in horror. "But he broke up with her after five days. She was just a play toy, something to keep him occupied and something that he could throw away after he grew bored. He's dated every girl in the school who he thought was 'worthy of his love'. You would think that all the girls would learn, but they run right back into his arms as if he never broke their hearts!" I was fuming by the time I was done.

Esme, in a motherly fashion, placed her hand gently on my shoulder. "What did he say to you?"

I growled, "He called me 'babe'. Anyone who knows me knows that they will have a VERY angry vampire running after them." I grinned in pleasure, remembering the prank I had played on him three months ago. "He also asked me if I wanted to go over to his house! Ya, right. I'd probably end up feeding him to Sunset and Silverpaw because he was annoying me so much!"

"Oh, deary. That is a very bad thing. I'm so sorry. I know how you hate it when boys hit on you. I guess no one recognized you then?" Esme asked, concerned.

I smiled softly at her. "I think Alice was looking at me funny, but it might've been my overly wild imagination. And it's not your fault, Mom. It was _Edward Anthony Masen's_ fault. He is such a jerk; I don't even think I would drink his blood, even if that was the last blood on Earth." I shuddered.

"How do you know his full name?" Esme asked, totally bewildered. "I thought that you hate him so much, you wouldn't know anything about him."

I laughed darkly, remembering. "When we were little, we used to be best friends. We were inseparable, and everyone always commented on how cute we were together. I even remember one day when we were five. We were playing with the sprinklers in his backyard getting ourselves wet, and our parents came out to watch us. Edward ran up to them and said, 'When I grow up, I'm going to marry Isabella!' and our parents laughed. They said, 'Silly Edward. The future is bound to change you two.' And they were more right than they had ever dreamed of.

"Then, in freshman year, I developed a crush on Edward. I never knew how good-looking he was. And neither did the rest of the female population. Suddenly, he had girls throwing themselves at him, and he became popular. One night, I was waiting for him at Port Angeles, because he had promised to take me to a movie a week ago. When I got tired of waiting, I went inside to watch the movie by myself. I found him in the front row, kissing one of the many dumb-blonds in our school. **(A/N-No offense to any blonds out there. I'm just talking about real dumb-blonds.) **He set me up. I politely asked him why he did, and he was like, 'Who are you, Loser, to be talking to me?' That hurt me all the way to the core of my heart, and I have avoided him since."

"Oh, sweetheart. That makes me even sorrier for you," Esme explained gently. I sighed, heaving myself to my feet.

"Where are you going?" she called from behind me as I walked to my new silver Ferrari (My special occasion car). It glowed like the moon, and Silverpaw was busy inspecting it.

"I'm going hunting," I called back without looking around. I coaxed my wolf away from my car and back into the house. She reluctantly hauled herself away from my shiny sports car, turning around to gaze at it every five steps, as if she were checking to make sure it was still there. It probably reminded her of the full moon. Sunset bounced happily behind her, wanting to play.

I ran at vampire speed, looking for something to do. I wanted revenge on Edward. And I knew the perfect thing to do. I was going to do it in two days. That is one thing I was looking forward to. I snagged 

a deer that had strayed away from its group. Snapping its neck to put the poor creature out of its misery, I lowered my head and sank my teeth into its warm throat.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I lazily threw the football around my backyard, flexing my amazing muscles and admiring my strongly built body. **(A/N-I'm sorry if Edward's thoughts are weird. I'm trying to write from a jerk's point of view, and it's harder than I thought.)** The Hales had stopped by for dinner. Alice watched me like a hawk eyeing its prey. Emmett and Jasper were out, goofing around like the weirdoes they are. Rosalie wandered around the house, frowning at every little thing.

She dragged Alice to the kitchen and then started blubbering, "Isabella's been dead for a year now. I miss her so much! When I find out who murdered her, I am going to flay him until he is an inch from death, hang him until he is almost dead, burn him at the stake until he is screaming his head off, and then bury him alive—" I tuned out, not wanting to hear how my own cousin was going to torture me. My eyes fell on the tiny sprinkler in the corner of the shed.

I remember how Isabella and I used to run through the sprinklers when we were little. No one at the school knows that she and I _were_ best friends. I thought back to the day I had proudly announced, "When I grow up, I'm going to marry Isabella!" and how our parents had answered, "Silly Edward. The future is bound to change you two."

They were more right than I had ever dreamed they would be. Back then, Isabella was the most beautiful thing in my world. Until I found out about what I was missing by being close to her. That was the day I was actually born, a new body, a new person. I was no longer a wimpy teen—I was a man.

Rosalie no longer looked at her reflection. She no longer thought that she was pretty. Instead, for a whole year, she grieved and wept over her friend's death. Alice was no longer as perky and cheerful. It was as if an internal light inside of her that had always been lit was extinguished. She no longer shopped as much, and if she shopped at all, it was for the huge closet in the larger of the two guest rooms. Isabella's room. Alice called it "Isabella's Burial Chamber—Clothes".

Jasper and Emmett did not wrestle as much anymore. My parents (Elizabeth and Edward Sr.) were quiet and did little. I had no one to talk to since the whole family was still crying over Isabella's death. The guilt gnawed a hole in my heart, each day making the hole bigger and bigger until I was sure my heart would bleed to death. I had never known that a single girl could make such a large change in our family.

I lazed around until well past midnight. I quickly grew bored, so I chucked my football as high as I could. It got caught on a branch from the giant pine tree planted in my backyard. I saw a pair of evil, black eyes glaring out at me through the thin canopy of dark green needles. Gulping silently in fear, I nimbly scrambled up the thick brown trunk to retrieve the ball. When I had climbed back down, I thanked God that nothing had attacked me.

Apparently, God didn't want to be thanked.

At that moment, I heard dry pine needles rustling in an unnatural breeze. Whipping around, I gazed fearfully at the tree. There was no breeze to disturb the needles, so it must've been…

I heard the rustle come again, and something dropped to the ground. It was a female, easily 5½ feet long, had a thick body, a long coil of tail, and diamond patterns on its back. It was dark brown with dark red, almost burgundy, perfectly shaped diamonds on its scaly, powerful back. Its stout head and flicking tongue turned in my direction, and I could feel its hateful glare settle on me. It was the animal I feared the most—from Santa Claus's house in the North Pole to a penguin's nest in the South Pole, from the shortest cottage in China to the tallest tower in the New York—the crotalus ruber, or red diamondback rattlesnake, as it was commonly called. It was a venomous snake that could kill a human.

I was paralyzed in fear, hoping it didn't see me. No such luck. It darted smoothly through the bitterly cold grass towards me, its red forked tongue flickering eagerly out again and again to taste the fresh winter night air. I prayed that it wouldn't hurt me, and remembered that diamondbacks don't usually attack people. But this snake looked hungry enough to eat me whole.

It caught up with me before I could run five paces. Wrapping its heavy, scaly body around my waist, it hoisted itself up my body, coiling tighter and tighter. It pinned my hands at my sides and clamped my legs together so I couldn't move. I thought I heard it hiss in a snaky voice in my ear, "Don't move or I'll kill you." Its cruel breath blew on my exposed neck, causing me to shiver. I was so scared, I couldn't even scream for help.

It opened its jacks wide, showing a set of sharp teeth. Its three inch fangs were curved and looked sharp enough to tear through elephant hide. A blast of freezing breath caressed my neck again, and the snake prepared to sink its venom-coated fangs into my throat…

* * *

**A/N-Aren't I evil? Do you think Bella will come on time to rescue Edward from the rattlesnake? Thank you to my reviewers! This is my first fanfic! Please be nice and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Sneak Peek and Authors Note

**Important A/N-I cannot update (sorry) because my school has a play. Unfortunately, I am in the play ****Bye-Bye Birdie**** meaning I don't have time to update another chapter (evil rehearsals). But, I hate plain author notes, so I'll give you guys a little sneak peek at chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

I Don't Talk To Jerks Like You

**Bella's POV**

I set the writhing mountain lion down, gently stroking its beautiful golden pelt. However, now was not the time to admire nature's wonderful work. I lowered my head to the gash in its shoulder, and drank deeply. The warm liquid flowed down my throat, warming my insides and sending away the burning sensation. Suddenly, I had a strong urge to sprint somewhere.

I ran as fast as I could, my breathing unchanging as I launched myself across the smooth grass. The reason I came was silly, but I thought, hey, it might be useful. I had no idea where my feet were taking me; they had a mind of their own, it seemed.

Only after I had run for fifteen minutes did I pause to catch my unneeded breath. I was leaning against a great pine tree in someone's backyard. I had no clue who it belonged to, and I might get in trouble for trespassing. I can always, use my alluring charm, I thought carelessly.

I stepped out gingerly from behind the enormus pine tree that shone green even in the dead of January. When I saw where I was, I was shocked beyond words or actions. What shocked me even more was the scene in front of me that made my heart leap into my throat...

* * *

**A/N-So, how was it? REVIEW, even though it was real short.**


	8. I Don't Talk To Jerks Like You

**Author's Note-The good news is, the play's over. (Mental cheer) The bad news is, I have other stories to update and finish. I also know that you are confused; I will explain as best I can.**

**Sorry if I confused you. You see, before, Edward was Bella's best friend in Chicago, but then he moved to Forks. When Bella also moved to Forks two years later, Edward was already popular. When Bella saw him again, she didn't know he was the same Edward she knew before until two weeks later. As soon as she saw him on her first day of school, she's had a hopeless crush on him and she calls him the "new Edward". Tell me if you understand or not. Also, the Hales are very good friends with the Masens, so they just call each other cousins. Emmett is going out with Rosalie, and Jasper is going out with Alice. If you have anymore questions, say them in your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I Don't Talk To Jerks Like You

**Bella's POV**

I set the writhing mountain lion down, gently stroking its beautiful golden pelt. However, now was not the time to admire nature's wonderful work. I lowered my head to the gash in its shoulder, and drank deeply. The warm liquid flowed down my throat, warming my insides and sending away the burning sensation. Suddenly, I had a strong urge to sprint somewhere.

I ran as fast as I could, my breathing unchanging as I launched myself across the smooth grass. The reason I came was silly, but I thought, hey, it might be useful. I had no idea where my feet were taking me; they had a mind of their own, it seemed.

Only after I had run for fifteen minutes did I pause to catch my unneeded breath. I was leaning against a great pine tree in someone's backyard. I had no clue who it belonged to, and I might get in trouble for trespassing. I can always, use my alluring charm, I thought carelessly.

I stepped out gingerly from behind the enormus pine tree that shone green even in the dead of January. When I saw where I was, I was shocked beyond words or actions. What shocked me even more was the scene in front of me that made my heart leap into my throat...

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The rattler stopped, as if it were checking itself. It let out a raspy chuckle and hissed, "Scared? Poor you then!" I stayed frozen. Its teeth were still poised next to my neck.

Chuckling still, it unwrapped its massive body and dropped to the grass. At that moment, my limbs reawoke and I bolted like a rabbit before a fox. Well, what else could I do? Stand there like an idiot and ask the snake to politely remove itself from my sight?

To my intense surprise, the diamond-back did not come slithering after me like I thought it would. Intead, it turned around and silently disappeared into the bushes surrounding my backyard. Okay. Now, I'm probably going crazy. I probably had too much to drink.

"Edward! Get over here quick! It's an emergency!" Alice screamed.

I ran over to Alice, afraid of what I might see. My sister was studying two outfits with all her concentration, it looked like her head would burst. I would have laughed and told her to ease up if I hadn't just been through the shock of my life. "What is it, Alice?" I asked worriedly. Her eyes were still trained on the two dresses. One was a red V-neck long-sleeved dress with black lace on the edges and draping sleeves. The second was a tight, simple green knee-length dress that had a gold trim under the bust line. The shoes were either black flats with red jewels or gold heels with green flowers.

"I need help on these two outfits. I'm going on a date with Jazz tomorrow night and I need to look no less than perfect for him!" she chirped quickly in her always-cheerful voice.

I slapped my forehead. "Is this all you called me over for, Alice?" I groaned.

She looked offened. "Fashion is important, Edward! Don't you care how your own sister looks on her date with...Jasper Hale? _Some_ little brother you are!" Her expression turned dreamy when she said Jasper's name.

"I don't care how important fashion or Jasper are, and I don't care if you wear a dish rag to your date tomorrow. And we're twins, for Hade's sake! How many times do I have to tell you that?" I cried, frustrated.

But Alice insisted on arguing. "We're twins, but I was born exactly seven minutes and fifty-three seconds before you! So that makes you my little brother!"

"It was just eight freakin minutes, Alice! No need to get all worked up over that! Just wear the green dress with gold trim and those gold heels with green flowers on them," I sighed.

"And put on green eyeshadow with gold sparkles and your mascara and just a touch of clear lip-gloss, maybe..." Rosalie mused, coming up from behind me. I jumped, remembering her words from before. She looked at me funny and I left as quick as I could.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" I asked aloud to the backyard.

"I don't think so," giggled a soft, enchanting, and _very_ seductive voice. My head snapped to the great pine, which Bella Cullen was sprawled lazily against. In her lap was the head of a _huge_ silver wolf. It growled loudly at me and Bella said to it, "Easy, Silverpaw. Don't get excited." The wolf stopped fidgiting and gave a content whine, but not before giving me the evil eye.

Behind her, an even bigger tiger came loping out of the forest. It rubbed its great shaggy orange head on Bella's shoulder and a deep purr came out of its throat. She patted it between its ears, laughed freely, and said, "Calm down, Sunset. We just went hunting." The tiger lay down next to the wolf, its _long_ tail lashing about eagerly. The wolf nosed the tiger in a friendly way and the tiger yawned in the wolf's face. The wolf looked offended.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to choke out after watching the strange exchange.

Bella smiled at me, flashing a set of blind, ultra-white teeth. "I'm sorry, but I don't talk to jerks like you." With that, she stood up in one fluid movement. Her pets stood too, seeming to snicker. The tiger was taller than its owner, and the wolf was almost as tall! The little trio went into the house, leaving me stunned and still standing there. Okay, does anyone know what just happened?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I decided that this was the perfect moment to prank Edward. I scaled his pine tree and changed into a vicious, five-and-a-half feet long red diamond-back rattlesnake. I coiled among the pine needles, hidden and waiting to strike.

I felt like toying with him a little. I rustled some dry needles, causing Edward to stare in my direction. Excellent. I then proceeded to drop onto the ground, slithering over to him. Poor kid was frozen in terror. I didn't blame him. Who wouldn't freak out when a 5.5 feet long snake attacks him?

I wrapped my long, heavy body around Edward's lean frame. His breathing was shallow, as I placed my fangs next to the pulse point in his throat. How much a part of me wanted to sink my teeth into his soft flesh and drink his sweet blood! But I had to control myself. _Think of Carlisle_, I thought desperately. Edward started to hyper-ventilate in fear. Okay, I'd had enough fun.

I dropped lightly back to the ground and slid into a bush. "Edward! Get over here quick! It's an emergency!" I heard Alice shriek at the tops of her lungs. That girl did not change one bit. I knew her problem was fashion and probably a date with Jasper.

I changed back into my human form and decided that it was about time to pay my old friends a visit in disguise.

I lay sprawled at the base of the great pine tree in the Masens' backyard. Silverpaw trotted over and placed her head on my lap, lazily laying down too. She whimpered saddly and thought, _Bella, Sunset won't play with me_.

"Don't worry," I murmured into her soft silver pelt. "He'll be begging to play with you in a few hours." This cheered Silverpaw up. I could hear Sunset pacing in the forest behind me, restless as always. Edward came storming out of the house, furious with his sister and scared of his brother's girlfriend. Ahh, Rosalie. How I loved that girl. She saved me countless times from Alice's shopping wrath.

Edward spoke aloud. "Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?"

I answered for him. "I don't think so," I giggled in a seductive voice. His heartbeat sped up and I laughed loudly inside. It was too easy to charm him. Silverpaw growled at him and thought, _So he's the one who killed you? I want to rip him to shreds. Please, Bella, oh please, let me kill him for you!_ I resisted the urge to laugh and scolded gently, "Easy, Silverpaw. Don't get excited." She whined contently, but not before giving Edward a dirty look.

Sunset suddenly wanted to make an enterance, so he came loping up to me, cool and collected. _Hiya, Bella! What's going on? Why's Silverpaw so mad?_ Then, he inhaled deeply and smelt a live doe moving not too far away, causing him to become excited. He rubbed his head against my shoulder in a pleading way, purred deeply, and begged in his head, _Please, Bella, can we go hunting? I want to catch that doe!_ I laughed freely and patted him between his soft, pointy ears. "Calm down Sunset. We just went hunting." I soothed my tiger.

Sunset lay next to Silverpaw and she nosed him in a friendly way. Sunset yawned in Silverpaw's face by accident. Silverpaw looked offended.

"What are you doing here?" Edward finally choked out after watching my pets' little show. I smiled sweetly at him, flashing my teeth, and purred, "Sorry, but I don't talk to jerks like you." With that, I stood smoothly, Sunset and Silverpaw snickering behind me. _That kid just got PONED!_ They thought, no--sang, in their heads. I went to the house, leaving Edward still stunned on his back lawn. I rang the doorbell and heard someone scream.

* * *

**Author's Note-So, how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think and what you think willl happen!**

**I need ideas for what happens next!**


	9. My Secret Is Not a Secret Anymore

**Author's Note-So, this is Chapter 7...I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

My Secret is Not a Secret Anymore

**Bella's POV**

I rang the doorbell and heard someone scream.

I covered my ears and winced. Ouch. Rose had a _very_ high voice. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What's the matter, Rose? Why are you screaming?" Alice asked, concerned. After all, her best friend and boyfriend's sister was shrieking her head off at nothing in particular.

"Tiger! I saw a huge tiger! And a huge wolf!" Rosalie spat.

I laughed. "Don't worry. They don't bite."

"Bella Cullen? What are you doing here?" they asked in unison. It was almost as if they had planned it out.

I shrugged, uninterested. "This is Silverpaw," I announced, pointing to the wolf, which was currently nosing in the grass. "And this is Sunset...where's Sunset?" I turned around and found my tiger playing Cat and Mouse with Edward, who looked like he did not want to play one bit.

Alice and Rosalie were doubled over in laughter, clutching their stomachs. I felt a bit bad for Edward, so I whistled sharply and Sunset ran over, over-eager as always. _That was fun, Bella!_ He panted cheerfully in his mind. _That boy didn't even know I was chasing him until I was a second from biting him, then he took off like a bat out of Hell. It was hilarious!_

"Oh! Where are my manners? Come in!" Alice squealed. She dragged me into the house and closed the door. Silverpaw and Sunset stayed outside.

"Which dress should I wear to my date tomorrow night?" she asked excitedly. My eyes raked quickly over the two dresses. Green or red? Definitely green.

"Wear the green one with the gold trim. It's cuter and the gold heels are perfect. I like it," I announced. Rosalie glared at Alice in a way that meant, "I told you so!" Alice ignored her.

My cell-phone rang at that moment. It was Carlisle. I wandered into another room and flipped open the new phone. "Hello?"

"Bella, where are you? Esme was worried." Esme tends to worry a lot, especially when it came to me.

"I'm at my friends' house. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just don't kill anybody. Oh, and by the way, the Volturi are coming in four days. It's either that or we go to Volterra. Aro specifically requested a conference with me."

I groaned. Aro was so annoying, so...Was optimistic the right word? "Is Jane coming? Cause last time she came..."

"I remember what happened. Esme hasn't exactly forgotten either." I could almost see him shudder at the other end. Last time Jane had come, she was so mad about me being immune to her power that she screamed and broke all the windows. Then, a week later, we were joined at the hip and best friends.

"I think she's coming, but do me a favor and keep her calm this time. Esme doesn't need to replace every piece of glass in our home again. And make sure she doesn't 'burn' or torture anyone."

I giggled. "Make sure Caius isn't coming. He's too sour."

"It's only going to be Aro, Jane, Heidi, and Demetri. And don't worry, Caius isn't too fond of you either, not after you demonstrated your element power and set his cloak on fire when we went to visit him in Volterra."

"Heidi's coming?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelped. Heidi was like an older sister to me. She was patient, understanding, and knew when something was bothering me.

Carlisle chuckled. "Never mind. Just make sure you don't tell any of your new friends that you're a blood-sucking creature of the night."

"Alice and Rose are not 'new friends'. They used to be my best friends. But don't worry, no one knows I'm Isabella Marie Swan as a vampire, in disguise under the name Bella Cullen. That will make their day." My tone was sarcastic at the end.

"Honey, don't worry. I know you're upset about the fact that you're not human anymore and they are. Just relax and act human."

I snorted. "Carlisle, in case you haven't noticed, _being_ human and _acting_ human are two different things."

"Esme's calling me. I have to go. Bye, Bella. And come home before six o'clock in the morning!"

I snapped the phone shut without bothering to say bye. Carlisle _knew_ that humans were a touchy subject for me, but he insisted on telling me about it. Talk about making me mad.

I waited a few more minutes, then glided back to the room where Alice and Rose sat. Their faces were upset.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked, concerned.

Alice looked at me seriously. Wow, this girl never ceases to amaze me. She can be serious? "Bella, we need to talk."

We piled into the bathroom, and Rosalie dropped the bomb shell. "Bella, we heard everything."

I froze and stared at them in shock, unable to absorb what I was hearing. No, that was not possible. This could not be happening.

"Bella, I understand why you didn't tell us anything. It's kind of hard to tell us that you're our old friend, whom everyone thought was dead, come back to life as a vampire. Quite a surprise, that would be." Alice assured me.

"So, you know that I'm Isabella Swan. And you know that I'm a vampire. Interesting. But not enough to save your lives," I mused.

Their jaws hit the floor. "What?" they cried. "You're going to kill us just because we told you we know your secret?" They looked at each other and I knew they were thinking it was a mistake to tell me. Jasper and Emmett came and the girls told them everything.

I smirked. "No, I'm not going to kill you. You're my best friends! But remember what Carlisle was saying about the Volturi coming in four days?" They nodded. "The Volturi are the royal family in the world of vampires. They make sure that our secret remains a secret, and that humans do not know of our existence. Once a human finds out about us, they kill the human or humans, then murder the vampire who blew our secret."

"Harsh," Emmett said.

"So," Alice said. "You're going to die, and so are we?" I nodded.

"You see, a lot of things in Dracula and other vampire stories are false. We cannot sleep at all, and we sparkle in the sunlight instead of being burned..."

* * *

An hour later, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper knew everything there was to know about vampires and my life.

Rosalie, as I predicted, was breathing fire. "That little no good boy, who murdered our best friend, how _dare _he..." She leaped out of her seat.

I jumped up and gently pushed her into the love seat. "Don't get too mad, Rose." She was rubbing her shoulders where I had put my hands. "Oops. Sorry. I'm still new at this, so I'm still training to control my strength." She smiled and told me it was okay.

Edward came strutting into the room at that moment. "So, you're still here." he sneered.

I stood up. "Yes, I am. Got a problem with that?"

He glared at me for a minute, then addressed the other four. "It's late. Even though there's no school tomorrow, get some sleep." He left to his room.

"Are you alright with getting home, Bella?" Jasper asked me. "You could get hit by a car."

I snorted. "Jasper, I got hit by a train and the train was hurt. Don't worry about me."

Rosalie announced, "I'm going to beat the c-- out of Edward!" Ah, Rose cursed only when she was mad. That was not a good sign.

"Night, Bella." she huffed and stormed to her best friend's brother's room like a bull in a china shop.

"I'll be leaving. See you tomorrow!" I cheerfully chirped.

"Good night, Isabella!" Everyone but Rose called. There were sounds of yelling and furniture being knocked over coming from Edward's room. I figured it was time to make a hasty escape.

"Night! And call me Bella!" I laughed as I was escorted out the door by a very hyper Alice. God, did that pixie ever run out of energy?

I ran home, happier than I was in a long time. Carlisle was leaning against the door frame. He smiled when he saw me. "Home so fast, Bella? It's only four in the morning! What happened to your friends?"

"Carlisle, humans need to sleep," I reminded my father. He chuckled. Of course, he was only teasing me. "Carlisle," I sighed, not wanting to tell him.

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't get mad at me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

"Alice and Rosalie heard our entire conversation. Now, they and Emmett and Jasper know about us being vampires and me being their old best friend Isabella Marie Swan. I don't want them to die," I whispered.

"It's alright, Bella. Maybe we can reason with the Volturi." Carlisle always knew how to make me feel better.

"Thanks, Dad!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed and told me that all I had to do was ask. Thank goodness none of my friends were going to die. But I wonder what happened to Edward...

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Great, just great," I muttered, rolling onto my side so I wasn't laying on the huge, fresh bruises Rosalie had given my back. How she found out about me killing Isabella, I had no clue.

I looked out the window at the moon, thinking. Grief pierced my heart when I realized that everything Rose had yelled at me was true. I was a terrible person who care about no one else and broke girls again and again. And they still eagerly ran back into my arms.

Self-hatred boiled in my veins, and I felt so ashamed of everything I did. I wished for the innocent years back when I was a little kid in Chicago.

Chicago.

That was where I met Isabella, where we established a friendship. She was my best friend until I moved to Forks and became...this. Not even Alice knew about me liking Isabella.

There was anger, yes, but the shame over ruled it. I was drowning in the shame that coursed through my heart.

Isabella was sweet, the picture of innocence, an angel. And I had clipped her wings so she could never fly again. I was worse than anything, the opposite of that. I was the devil's servant, someone who was cruel enough to murder an angel.

I was ashamed beyond words. From now on, I vowed, I will change myself.

* * *

**Author's Note-So, what do you think? I'm trying to get Edward to change, little by little. And Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper know about vampires now. Don't worry, Edward will learn about them, just not yet.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ANYONE WHO DOES GETS TO SPEND A NIGHT WITH EDWARD!**


	10. Hyperness and Alleys

**Author's Note-I am truely sorry for not being able to update sooner. However, I have to update for siz other stories, and that is **_**not**_** easy. SO, enjoy this while you can! I probably can't update for another month!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Emmett: Yup!**

**Rosalie: -Throws a couch at him- Shut up!**

**Me: Yea, this is my story!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hyperness and Alleys

**Bella's POV**

I blasted Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers in my room until the floor shook with every beat. The music helped me clear my head.

"Bella! You're breaking my delicate tea set!" Esme called.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, then changed the music to Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy and turned the volume down. That calmed me faster.

At exactly seven-thirty, I got off my bed and ventured into the bathroom. I showered quickly and threw on a black shirt that said "Catholic Girl" on the front, and a grey Hollister hoodie over it. I almost snorted when I saw the cross on the shirt. I wore my black jeans and favorite black flats. I know, that's a lot of black. But I was feeling moody.

I ran at vampire speed to the Masens' house. The Hale children had decided to stay over the night beofre. I arrived at eight o'clock sharp.

I found Alice sitting under the pine tree reading a book, cool as a cucumber. What, no screaming, running away, or calling the asylum? For all the world, she was sitting there like the queen of England!

"Hey, Alice," I said cautiously.

She beamed at me. "Hi, Bella!"

As soon as I sat down next to her, she attacked me. "Omigosh! I can't believe you're really Isabella Swan! And wow! Vampires are real! This is so awesome, omigosh, I'm hyperventilating! Omigosh..." she squealed. The rest sounded like gibberish, even to my vampire ears.

So, she finally absorbed that information. "Didn't I tell you that last night?" I asked.

"Yhea, but I wasn't paying too much attention last night, OH MY GOD! This is wonderful! We _have_ to go shopping!" she yelled.

I looked positively scared then. "Are you sure?" I said in a small voice.

"YES! Just let me wake up Rose..." She ran into the house, leaving me looking as if I were about to have a heart-attack. God, how many hours did that girl sleep? Three?

It took Alice eight tries to finally wake her best friend up. I didn't blame Rose for throwing a pillow at the little pixie; she had done that to me many times in my human life.

An hour and a half later, Rosalie announced she had finished applying her make-up. We drove to Port Angeles at ten o'clock.

As soon as I set foot out of the car, the two girls dragged me to Victoria's Secret. I protested loudly, but they ignored me and bought a midnight blue bikini for me. We spent two hours at American Eagle because Alice claimed that she had to find the perfect pair of jeans.

"Alice!" I whined. "I am not wearing that skirt! It shows three quarters of my thighs!"

"You are wearing that!" Alice stormed, then turned super hyper again. "Ohmigod! That sundress is adorable!"

Rosalie decked me with jewels while Alice tossed outfit after outfit over the top of the changing room doors. I was fuming.

"Isn't this enough?" I growled.

"FIne," both of them said at the same time. "Let's go eat."

They ordered at Burger King, coming back with two salads. "Aren't you eating?" Alice asked in between chomps.

I stared at her like she had three heads. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You can't eat," she said.

"Bella, what happens when you eat human food? How does it taste?" Rose questioned.

I grinned. "You throw it back up. And it tastes like dirt."

They laughed, and I joined in after a while. Suddenly, I felt a terrible urge to go check out the dark alleys behind the theatre.

"You guys wait here. I"ll be right back," I said to my friends, my voice immediately taking on a commanding tone. They sat there, watching me go with scared but curious eyes.

I exited the mall, then ran at vampire speed through the shadows, heading for the back of the theatre.

I heard a bone-chilling laugh that sounded all too familiar. Then, I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I went to the theatres with Jessica. Alice and Rose were gone, as were Emmett and Jasper. My parents were at work, so I was alone to do as I pleased.

"So, Eddie Poo," Jessica started. I hated that name. "What did you do last night?"

I wracked my brain, trying to remember. "Ummm, I think I was playing football in the backyard," I answered. That was all I remembered.

The movie we watched was some boring chick flick that Jess had chosen. I was bored and disgusted as soon as the movie was started. Instead, I spent the rest of the movie flirting with the girls in the seats in front of me.

I left the theatre while Jessica was stuffing her face with popcorn. Outside, the air was cool and wind whipped at my copper brownish-reddish hair.

I wandered behind the alley and got lost. It was dark, and the shadows were lengthening as the sun began to set. I groaned.

I whirled around, hearing a soft chuckle. There was no one there. I had the feeling that I was being stalked. I ran, not caring if I was going in the right direction or not. Soft footsteps followed.

I made a sharp turn to the right, and ran into a dead end. My heart beat quickened, and adrenaline pumped in my veins. I turned around and stared into a pair of brilliant scarlet eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note-That's it. The pictures of Bella's T-shirt, hoodie, jeans, and flats are on my profile. Also, please check out my poll.**

**Sorry if Edward's point of view was short. It's harder writing in a guy's point of view than a girl's.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't, I will seriously consider putting Edward Cullen up for sale...**


	11. You Owe Me Big Time

**Author's Note-I love the four chapters of Breaking Dawn I've read so far. Unfortunately for me, my sister decided that she gets to finish reading it first before I do, and looked as mad as a wet hornet when she found out I read part of it already. :( Somebody shoot me. Not to mention she's afraid of getting fingerprints on the precious cover. And here I thought I was weird...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 9

You Owe Me Big Time

**Bella's POV**

First, I disguised my scent so that I smelled like...well, nothing. Air.

I ran over to Edward and pushed him aside, standing protectively in front of him. Amusement danced in the crimson eyes that followed every move I made.

"Foolish human," he chuckled throatily. "You know you just earned yourself a painful death?"

I glared at him. "You're the foolish one," I hissed. "Don't remember me?"

_-Flashback-_

_A scared girl sat shivering in a dusty alleyway in Chicago, her brown hair a tangled mess on her shoulders, trembling under the gaze of sinful red eyes. The man hovering above her sneered, "You were foolish to come here, human."_

_"I didn't know," she squeaked out._

_He laughed, sending more shivers down her spine. A pale hand grabbed the collar of the girl, heaving her up and pulling her transluct throat to his mouth._

_Just as the teeth were to penetrate the thin skin there, a roar of rage echoed around the alley, and a great force rammed into the man. He dropped the girl._

_"Run!" her savior yelled, as a fight unfolded before her eyes._

_She did not hesitate, but scrambled to her feet and bolted home. Her clothes were torn and the wind chilled her through the holes, but still she ran._

_"What happened, Isabella?" her mother's voice cried._

_The girl just shook her head and mumbled something like, "Running...clumsy...fell...ran home."_

_She _never_ told anybody what had_ really _happened..._

_-End of Flashback-_

I had heard about him from the Volturi.

He just shook his head and stepped forward with a raised hand, as if to slap me.

Instead, he reached over me and attempted to grab Edward's collar. I moved to block the hated hand. As much as I disliked Edward, no one deserved to die such a horrible death. And I knew this vampire enjoyed painful deaths.

I crouched in front of Edward and growled, the angry rumble deep and animalistic, so different from my usual tone. My upper lip curled back to show my pearly white, lethal, sharp teeth. Shock flitted in the burgundy eyes.

"What?" he gasped, surprised at my hunters crouch (It was practiced in our species only.) and vampiric teeth. "That's impossible! You have no scent!"

In reply, I growled again, this time more menacingly.

He crouched also, and my muscles instinctively hardened, tension building in my legs for a leap. My limbs coiled tightly, his body mimicking mine.

I snarled and launched myself at him, bowling him over and creating a noise that sounded like lions getting in an argument. I barely noticed Edward, who slid down the alley wall and clutched at his heart.

"You!" James spat, his eyes narrowing when he, at last, recognized me.

"Me," I said calmly, or as calmly as I could while in a fight with a tracker vampire. "Surprised to see me again, James?"

"You're supposed to be human!" he hissed.

"Things change..." I growled back. My hands found his throat and squeezed hard, even though I knew it would do nothing.

He struggled from underneath me and tackled me to the ground. The fight was long, a blur of limbs and hair. Finally, I managed to throw James into an alley wall. The bricks rained down on his head.

He leaped out of the pile of red stone, crouching again. "You never give up, do you?" I asked, half amused, half irritated.

He snarled and jumped on me; I kicked him in the stomach and he went flying again, this time into an abandoned restaurant. Bad fighter.

I sprang and slammed into him and grabbed his hair with one hand, the front of his shirt with the other. I opened my mouth, exposing my glinting teeth, and snapped my mouth shut over James' throat with the force of a thousand men, ripping with all my strength. A horrible screeching sound emitted, like a hundred nails scrapping on chalkboards, then silence.

A single heartbeat brought me back to reality. A very fast heartbeat.

I spun around and Edward's eyes bored into mine, the blood rushing in his veins. He was still sprawled on the ground.

"Edward," I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he questioned, looking confused.

I walked over to him, my arms snaking around his strong torso, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, my voice strangely cheerful, as if I had not just murdered a lethal blood-drinking tracker of a vampire. "You owe me big time..."

I looked down at him and noticed him go limp in my arms...

...he fainted.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The face that the eyes belonged in, I had to admit, was very handsome. His hair was swept back and his features were very nice, but his eyes ruined the look. They were a horrifying crimson and they danced with triumph and evilness.

"You smell delicious..." he growled softly.

He took one step closer before I felt myself being shoved back by a cold body. I did a double take.

It was Bella Cullen.

She stood protectively in front of me, while the man watched us, amused. I was about to complain that I could defend myself when the man spoke.

"Foolish human," he said, his comment directed towards Bella. "You know you just earned yourself a painful death?"

_What?_ Was he insane? Someone who escaped from a mental asylum? And why the heck did he call us humans? But Bella seemed to understand.

Her pretty gold eyes glared into his burgundy ones. "You're the foolish one. Don't remember me?" Her voice was angelic even when angry.

He shook his head impatiently and took another step forward, raising his hand. He made to grab my collar, his hand moving so fast I could barely see it. Before he could touch me, Bella had grabbed his wrist with her left hand.

She crouched in front of me, and all I could think was, _Weird gesture_. That was, until she growled.

The sound was terrifying, deep and resembling a furious mountain lion's, so unlike her soft, sweet voice. Her upper lip curled back, showing me two rows of sharp, blinding white teeth that had me shivering from head to toe.

The man looked shocked at Bella's actions.

"What?" he gasped. "That's impossible! You have no scent!"

Huh? That was confusing. Did he go around sniffing people to see how good they smelled, like he did with me?

Bella growled again. This time, she sounded even scarier.

The stranger crouched, and I could see Bella's leg muscles stiffen as her body coiled tightly to spring. The stranger copied her movements.

She leaped at him, and when their bodies collided, the sound was like two huge mountains crashing into each other with enough force to break even the Earth in half.

"You!" the stranger spat, his eyes narrowed. He must have recognized Bella. An irrational surge of jealousy shot through me.

Bella was surprisingly calm. "Me. Surprised to see me, James?" she coolly spoke.

James' voice was softer, but angrier, resembling a hiss. "You're supposed to be human!"

We were all human, for God's sake! Why did he keep calling her a human? We all were humans!

But Bella didn't miss a beat in the argument. "Things change..." she growled, and left her sentence hanging. What did she mean, things changed? Her pale hands found James' throat and she squeezed hard, though he didn't choke.

James slid from underneath Bella and tackled her to the ground, leaving an astonishing dent on the hard ground. I couldn't see the fight anymore; it was a a blur of limbs, hair, hisses, snarls, roars, and growls of rage.

Finally, Bella managed to throw James into an alley wall. It crumbled beneath his back, and red bricks fell onto him, though he wasn't hurt in the least bit.

He jumped out of the pile of bricks, crouching immediately. "You never give up, do you?" Bella asked, her butterscotch eyes amused, yet irritated.

James let loose a snarl and launched himself at her, but before he could touch her body, her leg flew up and kicked him right in the stomach, sending him tumbling into an old, empty restaurant.

Bella sprang onto him, her body slamming onto his as another roll of jealousy surged into my heart. How I wished I could touch her!

She grabbed his hair roughly in one hand, her right one gripping the front of her opponent's shirt. She bent his head back, and I watched, almost as if in slow motion, her open her mouth, to expose those shocking white, lethal teeth of hers. Her teeth sank into the stony white neck of James, and she ripped hard. With a horrible screech, the fight was over.

My heart was pounding in my chest so loud, I was afraid she could hear it.

She spun around to face me, her scorching eyes boring through mine, as if she could see right into my soul.

"Edward," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

My brilliant response was, "Huh?" Way to go, Edward, I thought.

She seemed to glide over to me, and slid her cool arms around my torso. My heart rejoiced at the feeling. It felt so...right. At that moment, I forgot all the other girls I had 'used'. Bella was the only girl that mattered to me.

Wait, was I falling in love?

She bent down to whisper in my ear, and I got a magnificent view of her chest. _Stop thinking about that, Edward!_ My mind screamed at me. But I couldn't help the man in me.

I distracted myself from Bella's body by concentrating hard on what she said, her voice too cheerful. "You owe me big time..."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note-I wasn't going to include that perverted part, but I know I can't change Edward's view of life so easily. So I just randomly threw in something that shows the 'man' in him. I've never been good at fluff.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Don't You Hate Questions?

**Author's Note-Hey my faithful, patient readers. Sorry I haven't update for such a looooooooong time. I was just checking my profile today and I was like, "What? I haven't updated ****I Hate How Fate Plays With My Heart**** for a **_**month**_** already?! Holy crow!" So, this is the long-due Chapter 10. Hope you guys like it! Please R&R! Thanks! You guys make me so happy!**

**I'm not entirely satisfied with this story. But I'm going to keep writing it for all of you guys out there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters. It never changes.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Don't You Hate Questions...?

**Edward's POV**

I didn't remember anything. Everything in my brain was a foggy mess. All I remembered were blurs and spinning dizziness. I sat up, and immediately, black spots bloomed in front of my eyes. My head spun uncomfortably.

A cool hand pushed me down, and my vision slowly but surely cleared. Two pairs of curious golden eyes peered at me.

One pair seemed to be calm and calculating. The other pair seemed to be...bouncing?

"Calm down, Kate," a smooth male voice cautioned. The bouncing eyes stopped, and for that, I was grateful. The fast movement was making me nauseous.

I could see a lean blond-haired man probably in his mid-twenties with a chalky complexion and the same stunning gold eyes as Bella. He was wearing a white hospital coat and there was a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He must be Dr. Cullen. There was a small girl there, like Alice in size. She was just as pale as the doctor, with the very same topaz eyes and fair hair. A full-blown grin was stretched across her face, reminding me of Emmett. Probably Kate.

"Can I call Bella?" Kate asked excitedly, her soprano voice making my ears hurt.

"Where is she?" the doctor asked.

Kate smiled. "With Tanya and Irina in Seattle."

Dr. Cullen paused for a fraction of a second, then nodded his approval. Kate squealed, close to giving me a migraine. She danced out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked, turning to me.

I shifted slightly on the bed, wincing when pain shot up my back. I'd hit it on something hard and it was bruised. "Okay," I managed through the pain. "My back hurts a lot."

Dr. Cullen rolled me over so I was laying on my stomach and with careful hands, touched my back gently. I whimpered as another burst of pain shot through me. "Tender?" he murmured. I could only nod.

He checked my back and my arms. "You're legs and arms seem to me in fine condition. However, your back has been hit by a sheer force and is bruised quite severely, which will cause you lots of pain in the next few days. You will have to stay in the hospital for about a week."

I groaned internally. A week in this hard, boring hospital bed!

Dr. Cullen leaned forward suddenly. "My daughter Bella informed me about what happened. I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked, distracted. What did Bella say?

He frowned. "You don't remember what happened?"

"No."

His expression cleared. "You most likely have a temporary memory lapse, the results of a minor concussion. Bella was walking in Port Angeles after a dinner date with her friends. She heard yelling and the sound of bodies being beaten, so she ran toward the source of the noise. She found you being abused by a man who wanted to steal your money. By the time she got to you, you had already fainted."

It was my turn to frown. "But what about the blurs and red eyes? And the talk about killing and humans?"

A strange expression crossed the doctor's face. "You probably don't remember things well. I will let Bella tell you what happened."

I nodded, unconvinced.

Not twenty minutes later, Bella glided through the door and sat at the foot of my bed. Following her were three girls: Kate, a black-haired girl with shiny red highlights, and a strawberry blond girl with a curvy body. But none could compare to Bella.

"This is Kate," Bella gestured to the small honey-color haired girl who waved enthusiastically at me, showing me a wide grin of perfect teeth. "Irina," the quiet, shy black-haired girl who gave me a mild smile. "And Tanya," the strawberry blond chick who winked and blew me a kiss with her French manicured hand. I would have asked her out if my personal goddess didn't exist.

"They're sisters," Bella explained. And boy did they look like sisters. They all had the same white skin, butterscotch irises, and perfect curves.

Bella was like them, but she was also different. She had the most silky mahogany hair that blew gently in a non-existent breeze. Full, plump red lips just begging for a kiss or two. Smooth, transact white skin that I could run my fingers across. Wide tawny eyes framed by long dark lashes that rested like shadows on her cheeks when she closed her eyes. She could make Aphrodite squirm in jealousy.

Not that I was paying any attention during our Greek mythology course. -Coughcough-

Bella waved at the three girls to leave, and they floated away as if their feet were supported on clouds.

"How are you?" she chirped suddenly after a long moment of silence.

I was startled out of my staring contest against the scratchy comforter. Looking up, I answered, "Fine."

"No you're not," she argued.

"If you knew, then why'd you ask?" I retorted. She shrugged carelessly. "So, what happened back in that alley?"

Her eyes became hard, cold, reserved. Oh, so _that_was how it was going to be. Her expressionless face was really getting on my nerves. "I was at dinner with my friends. They were slow eaters; I finished before them and decided to take a walk to burn some calories--" Bella, my dear, you need not burn any calories. You're perfect the way you are. "--and then I heard the fighting. I ran toward the source, and found you lying on the ground, with another man towering over you. I managed t scare him away by threatening him with the fact that I had a cell-phone and would call the police. By the time he ran away, you were unconscious. That's it."

It would have been a convincing story and I would have believed her, if it weren't for the flicker of reluctance in her eyes. It was gone before I could get a second look at it.

"I don't believe you." She said nothing, but her eyes bored into mine, making me feel weak and vulnerable while she looked fearsome and powerful. "I don't." I repeated, my voice breaking slightly at the end, betraying my calm exterior.

She smiled, smelling triumph. She knew my resolve was breaking.

Then, she froze, and spun around, a fleeting look of horror plastered over her face.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I had carried Edward home easily. It was getting him into the hospital without raising suspicions that was rather difficult. But I managed to sneak in during Carlisle's shift and hand the limp boy over to my adoptive dad.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, working frantically over Edward.

I frowned, suddenly embarrassed. "I met James in an alley in Port Angeles." Carlisle gasped in horror. "He had Edward and was about to kill him. Of course, I couldn't do nothing. So I saved him. His back is slightly hurt," I added as Carlisle prodded Edward's back and the boy flinched, though did not stir. "You remember James, don't you? The famous tracker and the one who almost killed me back in Chicago? I would've been killed if it weren't for you." I smiled gladly up at him, adoration shining in my eyes.

Carlisle smiled. "Did he see you?" He gestured to Edward.

I blanched just thinking about what could've happened. "Yes. I think so. I'm so sorry. I ruined everything. Now we have to move to a new town. I'm so sorry, Carlisle." I hung my head in shame.

He ruffled my hair. "Don't worry. What you did was right. All we need is a cover story. We can blame anything he saw on a concussion."

Things were starting to look brighter. "We can say I was having dinner at Port Angeles with my friends. I heard fighting in an alley and ran over to them. I found him being mugged by a man and he fainted by the time the man left. I'll think of the details."

Carlisle stood musing, thinking things over. "Alright," he sighed. "It's not an unusual story, if I have to say so myself."

I beamed at him and skipped off. Tanya, Kate, and Irina, the Denali sisters, were staying for a week at our house.

Kate reminded me of Alice. She was perky, cheerful, and always optimistic. Seeing Kate without a wide grin on her face is like rain without clouds in the sky. She had fair honey-colored hair, twinkling, golden eyes, and a small, petite body. Her gift was a stinging sensation when you touched her. I love her.

Irina was quiet and shy. She had long black hair with red highlights that flowed straight down her back and ended in a V-cut about six inches above her hips. She was sweet and smart once she opened up to you.

Strawberry-blond, outgoing Tanya was the big bad girl of the group. She was a seducer who could steal any man's heart and make any boy dump his girlfriend faster than you could say Jack Robinson. To say she was a slut would be too harsh, but she really didn't get the concept of "true love". Everything was attraction, seducing, and sexy looks for her.

Fortunately, all three were vegetarian vampires. Vampires. I hate that word.

"Girls, I'm home!" I called. They were all in front of one in one-eight of a second.

"Where were you?" squealed Kate.

"What were you doing?" asked Irina.

"Did you meet any cute boys?" demanded Tanya.

I replied shortly. "I was at Port Angeles. I found James about to kill a boy." I didn't add the fact that that boy was also the boy that killed _me_. "I was saving the boy's life. And no, I did not meet any cute boys."

Tanya's eyes were glazed over, ans she seemed to be daydreaming. I borrowed Kate's power and touched her, stinging her a bit, causing her to jump and the glassiness to go out of her eyes.

You see, I learned that I can borrow other vampires' powers. That explained why I had so many powers to start with. They weren't really mine.

"Can I go see the poor boy?" Kate asked. Always the kind one, Kate was.

"Sure," I responded with a smile. I could care less about Edward right now. I wanted to relax and forget my worries.

Tanya, knowing what I wanted, asked, "Hey, do you want a girls' night out in Seattle?"

I smirked. "Sure. But remember: Watch your back." But I still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I was forgetting something. Then, the words _girl's night out_echoed in my head. I gasped. "Crap! Alice and Rose are still in Port Angeles!"

I called Alice's cell and she was demanding, not very happy.

Then. Tanya, Irina, and I piled into my Aston Martin and drove to Seattle while Kate went to the hospital. Not too long later, Tanya got a call from her sister and said we were needed at the hospital. I groaned. So much for a girl's night out.

We turned around and headed back to Forks. Unfortunately, on the way to Seattle, I unconsciously had picked up another power from a wandering vampire: mind reading. And mind reading really was a pain in the ass.

"Great. Now you can add mind-reading to the list," I said out loud. Irina chuckled and Tanya hurriedly hid her mind fantasies.

I told Carlisle about my new power and how sucky it was to read human minds. He had a minor fit of laughter over that. Don't ask me why.

_Look at how pretty those girls are,_ a passing doctor observed.

_Hott! New meat!_ A vile boy thought eagerly. I almost vomited in disgust.

_Don't worry. Calm down, Lauren. They're sluts and whores. They can never compare with you_, Lauren Mallory thought to herself.

I moaned quietly. It was almost too much, hearing all this. Irina and Tanya both put a comforting hand on my shoulders.

I entered Edward's room. Kate grinned and waved at him like it was the end of the world. _I like him. He's adorable._ Irina smiled and waved shortly at him. _I wonder when we can go hunting again..._ And Tanya winked at him, blew him a kiss, and thought, _Oh my god...he's so handsome. I wonder if he would be easy to seduce_... Much too fast for any human to see, I shot her a warning glance.

I waved them away, and they left me alone to talk to Edward.

"How are you?" I questioned out of nowhere after a bout of comfortable silence.

Edward was startled out of trance. He seemed to be engrossed in his comforter's design. Looking up, he answered mildly, "Fine."

"No you're not," I argued. I _knew_ he was not fine.

"If you knew, then why'd you ask?" he retorted. I shrugged carelessly. "So, what happened back in that alley?" he asked.

My face froze. With almost no effort, I made my face emotionless. "I was at dinner with my friends." You don't eat, my mind laughed at me. "They were slow eaters; I finished before them and decided to take a walk to burn some calories and then I heard the fighting. I ran toward the source, and found you lying on the ground, with another man towering over you. I managed t scare him away by threatening him with the fact that I had a cell-phone and would call the police. By the time he ran away, you were unconscious. That's it."

I hoped he didn't see the reluctance in my eyes, wiping it away quickly. I didn't want to lie to him, but he couldn't know our truth.

"I don't believe you." I said nothing. My eyes persuaded as best as they could. Please, he had to believe me. "I don't." he repeated, hid voice breaking a bit at the end, betraying his calmness he was displaying outside.

I smiled, smelling victory. His resolves was melting, and it was breaking fast.

Then, I froze, smelling the scent that hit my nose. Horror filled me. Oh no, why did he have to come now?

* * *

**Author's Note-Sorry, couldn't resist adding a cliffie. Hope you don't mind it. Please review! The more you review the faster I'll update! By the way, James is dead, so you don't have to worry about him. And Edward is just feeling pissed off.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Would you like a cookie? So would I.**


	13. Soul Possession

**I'm not going to bore you to death with a super long author's note saying how terribly sorry I am that I haven't updated since November. Yea. Sorry. But teachers seem to think that we've had enough fun after Christmas, and it's time to do LOTS MORE WROK! So I have about five projects to complete over the weekend. Ha ha, I meant to make this short but…yea…never mind. Just ignore this all and skip to the actual chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but parts of the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Possessed Soul

**Bella's POV**

Edward seemed strangely distant, almost in a daze, today. When Lauren called to him, he dismissed her with a flick of his hand, totally shocking her. When Betty ran up to him and tried to kiss him, I swore that he almost fainted from fright. It was so un-Edward-like.

"Bells?" a sweet, teeny voice peeped up from my elbow. I looked down and found Jane looking at me with sugary eyes. Her mouth was curved in a feral smile, and I could see the tiny tips of blindingly white teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. Jane never got the fact that we were supposed to act like _humans_, not deliberately stand out.

"Yes Jane?" I sighed. She seemed to hear the reluctance in my voice and leered unpleasantly at me, then laughed when I frowned at her.

"Bells, I don't like school," Jane announced as if commenting on the weather.

I rolled my eyes. "School's over. We don't have to come back till tomorrow morning. What do you want to do then?"

"Talk to Aro!"

Oh yea. I forgot to mention: Aro visited when Edward was in the hospital and I got landed with Jane. Apparently, he wanted to see how his "favorite niece" was doing, and brought Jane along. When Aro had seen how I lived my life, he wanted his "daughter" to experience it. However, Jane was not at all a good sport about it, and passed the time in class by torturing my classmates.

Let's see. Who got their brains knocked out by this four-foot tall monster here? Eric, Tyler, Betsey, Katherine, Sudi, and Jennifer. Oh yea, and Jessica, Scott, Antonio, Nicole, Gabriele, and Linda. And I still think I'm missing some.

"No, Jane," I said gently. "Aro's busy. And they don't like answering telephones in Volterra, remember?"

Jane scowled. "I know! _I'm_ the one who's part of the Volturi! But you're spoiling my fun! It's all because of you that I'm stuck here in the first place!"

Even though she was fiercely glaring at me, Jane still looked beautiful, like an angel.

"I'm not too happy with this either," I muttered under my breath. If Jane heard it, she chose to ignore it. "Come on, Jane," I pleaded. "You're acting like a spoiled brat."

Still, she ignored my insult.

Seriously, I felt as if I were tugging my hair out. What was wrong with this girl! Didn't she get that we couldn't do anything we wanted, because then humans would find out about us? And she said that she was part of the Volturi! Then she should _know_!

A stray cat made the mistake of running in front of Jane.

A smile crept up her face. Within a second, the cat was on the pavement, yowling in pain. Its furry face scrunched up in agony and its pitiful mouth was open wide in loud mewls of anguish. Looking at it, I felt terribly sorry for the cat, even though I usually hate them. The poor creature was already thin enough from starvation; it didn't need a heart attack!

"Stop, Jane!" I shouted. I leaped at her, wrestling her to the ground, and the cat streaked past us with its tail between its legs.

Edward stopped and looked at us, only one strap of his bulging book bag on a shoulder and a few thick textbooks held in his arms. I was surprised; Edward never studied, and his book bag was usually empty and flat. In fact, this sight was so unexpected that I accidentally let go of Jane. She leaped out of my hold at vampire speed and was down the street within a fraction of a second. From there, she made faces at me, most of them consisting of her tongue stuck rudely out.

Edward blinked twice and froze, his eyes darting from my arms to where Jane stood now. I swore softly to myself.

After internally battling himself, Edward took one step towards me and slammed into Scott. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not in love, but Scott is kinda cute. He had dark hair that flopped crazily over his forehead and bright hazel eyes. When I was human, we used to be friends. He's really nice, and likes to help people.

Anyways, Edward's books all dropped from his arms and he hurriedly crouched down to snatch them up. Scott knelt too, his hand extending towards a Chemistry textbook, when he suddenly stiffened. His hazel eyes turned red for a moment and his face became cold and frightening. Abruptly, he stood, kicking Edward's books even farther away from their owner. It was strange. He had on an expressionless look, and normally he would be picking up Edward's books while chatting cheerily to him. Scott sneered something and then strutted away.

I shuddered. There was something strange going on. Scott never swaggered – he was a modest kid. The look that he had reminded me of the look Edward used to get.

Jane was by my side in an instant. "There's something fishy going on here," she said slowly, completely serious now. I bobbed my head uncertainly.

A horde of girls crowded around Edward, picking up his books for him and flirting like maniacs. They batted their eyelashes, giggled, and stroked his arms. He looked as if he were about to run. Quickly, he said something to them and then made his way toward me, going too fast for it to be normal.

I turned to leave, not wanting to talk to player boy, when he called my name. "Bella!"

Dread built in my throat as I rotated to look at him. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

I groaned quietly to myself. When a guy says that to a girl, it always means that something devastating is going to happen. Like your grandmother died or he's going to break up with you or he's found your boyfriend cheating on you. You never hear about a guy saying, "We need to talk." and then proposing to you, or telling you that he already finished planning the wedding and all he needed to do was give you a silly little ring.

"I'm kinda busy right now," I said.

He shook his head. "It's urgent."

"Then talk right here."

"Need privacy."

"Um…" I tried to stall for time, but he just stared at me blankly, and that look really got to me. So I gave in. "Fine," I huffed, defeated.

In the end, we ended up by my car, with me leaning casually against the door and him standing in front of me, looking stiff and uncomfortable.

"Bella," he said, his voice low and pleading. "I've changed."

Of all things, I was not expecting that. "I don't think a guy can change that quickly, Edward. Especially playboys like you."

"But I have," he said softly.

"Prove it."

"I don't know what's going on," he said bluntly, his eyes showing hopelessness. For the first time since I had seen him in Chicago when we were younger, his eyes were shining. Normally, they were like razor glass, threatening to cut me and filled with hatred and lust. But now, there was no trace of those emotions in his sparkling green pools. They looked like gleaming emeralds, beautiful and natural.

My heart quaked. "What do you mean?"

He shifted nervously on his feet, then looked straight into my golden eyes. "I feel as if everything I'm doing has been…wrong. Like I've been doing it against my will. I can't control it. It feels like there's something there telling me to do those things, like flirt with girls and cheat on people. Something, something unnatural, tells me to do all these things. I feel as if I have no control over my body. I feel like a possessed soul."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked softly.

Edward looked uncomfortable. "You remind me of…" The rest of his sentence died away, and he mouthed them so I couldn't hear.

"Pardon?"

He cleared his throat. "Can we go inside your car?"

I opened the door wordlessly and ushered him into the backseat, climbing in next to him."You were saying?"

"You remind me of this girl I used to have a huge crush on. Isabella Swan. She died a year before you came here."

I couldn't help it: I spluttered. If Emmett were here, he would probably make fun of me for the rest of his life. Then his children would take over. Then _their _children. Then those children's children. And all of Emmett's descendants would tease me for the rest of eternity. But this couldn't, _couldn't_ be true. Edward Masen detested, _loathed_ me. At least, he did when I was still Isabella. Still, from the tone of his voice, a part of me wanted to believe him. A part of me told my obstinate brain that he was telling the truth. "Are you sure?"

Edward gave me a look that said quite plainly, I know who I fall in love with, lady. "Yes, I'm sure. I had a crush on Isabella. She looks a lot like you. Brown hair, pale ivory skin, and a damn stubborn mind. The only thing was that she had brown eyes. She was gorgeous. Her lips were red like bleeding cherries and…" He got a dreamy look on his face.

I cleared my throat noisily.

Edward seemed to snap out of it. "Oh! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean for you to have to listen to me praise another girl."

"It's okay. You sound like any mushy love-sick hormone-driven teenager." He blushed, his cheeks colored pink. I remembered that Edward Masen _never_ blushed. "Just tell me one thing. How did she die?"

"I," he said hesitantly. "I killed her."

I feinted a look of horror, but really, it was no big surprise to me. I mean, what kind of dope would I be if I didn't even know who killed me? "Then?"

"Well, I never really meant to," he defended himself. I rolled my eyes. Typical. Humans always try to find excuses for themselves. "I didn't!" he said when he saw me. "I really wanted to tell her that I loved her, but the monster thing that was possessing me told me to go out with all these fake girls. And it made me hurt her." Without warning, his eyes filled with tears, and the green of his eyes filmed over, turning a misty pale jade color.

"I thought you didn't know if you were possessed?" I muttered. Edward wiped at his eyes quickly before a tear fell.

"I don't," he sighed. "It just feels like it. I wish I could die so I can go to Heaven. Then I could tell Isabella that I'm so sorry, that I never meant for her to die. This morning, I woke up and felt weird, like my body finally belonged to me and only me, once again. It was a nice feeling. Though if I died, I'd probably go to Hell, since I'm such a horrible person."

"Don't say that," I said, and reached over to rub his back soothingly. "I'm sure she'd understand."

"Maybe," he sniffed. Then he laughed and looked at me with his eyes all a-sparkle again. "It's so humiliating having a girl see a boy acting like a big baby."

"I don't think you're a big baby," I defended him. "You need to get your emotions out. Keeping them bottled up inside isn't exactly going to help you."

He nodded. "I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off of me."

Then, unexpectedly, he leaned his head on my shoulder. I froze and was about to edge away when he said tiredly, "Please, Bella, can I just stay here? I'm drained, and I promise I won't make a move on you. I swear. I don't even know why I dated those other girls." A breathy sigh left his lips, and he closed his eyes. He looked…human. So unlike the playboy Edward that I had known before.

At that moment, I suddenly felt like kissing him. It was so weird, so strange, and such a strong urge. I tried to squash the impulse to cover his lips with my own.

There were many things wrong with that. First, I was a vampire. I could not just kiss him; he'd probably think I was dead from my body temperature (Come to think of it, I _was_ a walking, talking corpse). Second, he could be lying. Third, I wanted to guard my heart. It was encased in a shield of armor, but I was afraid that he had made a hole in my protective shell with a simple little story.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open. "Bella," he breathed.

I was aware of how close we were. All I had to do was lean over a bit, just come a bit closer to him, bend my head less than a foot, and we would be kissing. I'd never admit it to anybody, but hormones raced through my body. I felt like a silly, teenage girl that never had a boyfriend again. Funny how Edward destroyed my vampire life with a tale.

Edward's eyes slipped shut again, and his hand reached over to grasp mine tightly. "I know I've been an idiot," he said. "I killed Isabella by kicking her. Must have broken some ribs. But that demon in me was controlling all my muscles. I couldn't do anything by scream mentally at it to stop. You've no idea how much it _hurt_ to have to do that to the one I love."

"Let's not talk about that," I offered.

He shrugged and smiled a bit, his eyes still shut peacefully. "I like you, Bella. A lot. Possibly more than I liked Isabella. I can't tell. If I had to choose, you'd probably tie with her." He laughed softly to himself and rolled over slightly so his nose was pressed firmly against my shoulder blade. I liked the contact.

A whole flooded river of emotions raged inside me.

I was scared. What if Edward were lying. What if he broke my heart? What if I was already growing attached to him, despite my wish not to? What if I fell in love with him?

I was happy. Edward liked me! I liked him! Love blossomed in my chest, and my heart skipped for joy.

I was sad. We could not be together. Who knew if the thing that possessed him would come back? And if it didn't, how could vampire and human be together? No, my biggest fear was that Edward made this all up so he could mess with my heart.

Have you ever had multiple emotions all at once? It's kind of confusing. Like a bunch of colors swirling together, black clashing with red, blue invading pink. I felt like a chaotic rainbow, with all its colors mixed up.

Have you ever felt overwhelmed by the truth? Well, I was feeling like that now. It wasn't fun.

Right now, I needed to push Edward away until I found out if what he was saying was true or not. But where can I look for a demon that possesses humans? Where do I start searching? And what if I do find out what happened, and Edward's an old man by then? What would be the point? He would already have a wife, children, and maybe even grandchildren. My dead heart gave a squeeze of protest.

Funny how everything was messed up cause of Edward.

Funny how I was starting to ache for him just cause of a conversation that consisted of demons, soul possession, and mind control. Seriously, you would think we were crazy.

It just felt right, being here with him. Like before, when he tried to stick with me, he was a puzzle piece that was the wrong shape. Then he told me the truth – or what he _called_ the truth, I still wasn't sure yet – and suddenly, he changed shape and he was the perfect puzzle piece, fitting snuggly next to me. None of this could be happening. This was only in the fairy-tales, when the enchantment breaks and Prince Charming comes with roses and a confession. And you kiss him and marry him and you live happily ever after. No, this couldn't be happening. Not to _me_.

"Hey Bella?" Edward said. I realized that I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't heard Edward calling me.

"Yea?" I murmured.

He had an arm wrapped around my waist, the other still clutching my hand. "We can be friends, right? I don't want us to stay acquaintances," he said, sounding like a second grader. He looked at me with bright, adoring green eyes and I felt as if someone had pushed the fast-forward button on the remote control that controlled my life.

"Sure, Edward," I answered. "Sure. We'll be friends." He beamed at me, looking as if Christmas had come five months early. Wow. He must really like me if just being his friend elicits that type of reaction.

Again, I felt as if my life was speeding along way too quickly, and I had no control over the speed. I was going way over the speed limit.

Everything was moving too fast.

I was scared about this new friendship, alright. Scared senseless.

Cause most importantly, I think I was already in love with him.

* * *

**Author's Note-Tell me if I'm going too fast. I want to know, because I think I am.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
